narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nihongi Uchiha
was a resident of and a member of the powerful and slowly reviving . Kojiki was a -ranked individual and is viewed as his brother's equal. Nihongi was seen as proof that the Uchiha's did not take a hold of all of its members. He was the son of the wandering shinobi, Kazuhide, as well as the younger paternal half-brother of Tomoe and the fraternal twin of Kojiki Uchiha. For his usage of the abilities of Watatsumi and Ryūjin, Nihongi was also known as the . Background Personality Appearance Abilities Born into the remnants of the clan, Nihongi would inherit their power to prove himself to be a strong member of it. Nihongi was noted to be an extremely talented shinobi from an early age, with the two ranking highly in the , along with his brother Kojiki. Nihongi had fairly strong reserves of the strong chakra of the Uchiha. With his strong body and great speed, which were improved by the visual prowess of his Sharingan, Nihongi showed to have great potential for being one of the strongest of his clan had he survived. Dōjutsu Sharingan As an , Nihongi could awaken the ability of the Sharingan. As it needs an emotional trigger to awaken, it took sometime for the eye to awaken. As it goes, during his time in the , a fellow student there passed away due to complications of an illness. As both he and Kojiki were friends of the student, this experience of their first loss drove the brothers to awaken their Sharingan simultaneously upon being informed of it. Nihongi first had a single tomoe in each eye, but by the time he finished the , the eye matured into the three tomoe variant. The Sharingan possesses several abilities, such as the . Through this set of abilities, Nihongi could visualize chakra, letting him define the source of a certain chakra by its color and composition. To some extent, Nihongi could see chakra through barriers and obstructions. This also allowed him to know if he is placed in a genjutsu far more easily, letting him break out of it so long as he is strong enough to do so. Nihongi's perception was stronger than others. This allowed him see and mimic just about any action he could see, even seeing it at a cellular level. This let Nihongi see in essentially slow-motion. This gave Nihongi predictive capabilities to some extent as well. Finally, Nihongi could use his insight to copy the abilities of others, so long as he possesses the ability to perform it. This lets him copy just about any technique and its associated hand seals with strong accuracy. The Sharingan has is known as the . As an extension to the power of insight the Sharingan has, the Nigongi could almost predict the movements and attacks of foes. This let Nihongi break down other's abilities verbally, even countering abilities with the same ability if he could use it just to further make the illusion of peering into the future more of a reality. The other ability, perhaps the best known ability of the Sharingan, is its ability to cast the Genjutsu: Sharingan. With this ability, so long as Nihongi made eye contact for even the briefest moment, Nihongi could place the target under a vast array of genjutsu that can make the target lose consciousness or temporarily paralysis them. Nihongi could gain information from foes and control the target's will, as well as relay memories and remove genjutsu place on others if the situation calls for it with this technique. The genjutsu could take any form that Nihongi desired. Nihongi could also use the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to reverse genjutsu placed on him back onto the caster of the technique, and often strengthens it with his own genjutsu prowess, having helped his brother learn this ability as well. Mangekyō Sharingan A fully matured Sharingan could evolve again into the Mangekyō Sharingan if another strong emotional experience happened. While the death of his mother was hard on him, this was not what drove Nihongi to awaken his eyes. Instead, his Mangekyō formed from following his brother, Kojiki, and seeing him kill the men who killed their mother. While was angry at them, Nihongi's more peaceful and law abiding nature was shocked to see his brother perform such a brutal act. This lead to the eyes forming within him and him seeking to change his brother for the better. Within his right eye, Nihongi possessed the power to use Watatsumi. As the powers those with the Mangekyō are often said to represent the emotions and beliefs of the user, Nihongi's ability represented his desire to purify his brother from the grips of the and to take control to change this fate. This power, much like that of Amaterasu, is based on the sight of the user. With it, Nihongi casted his chakra to form a bubble of water around the target. The water shines with light. The technique seems quite similar to the Water Prison Technique, but Nihongi didn't have to make contact with the sphere to maintain it, as it maintains itself for a days worth of time. However, Nihongi could forcibly dispel it. Like the Water Prison Technique, it traps the foe in with heavy water and begins to drown them. What makes the technique superior is that it is a . Those trapped in the sphere have their chakra torn from their body over time and seems to shine brighter as it collects more chakra. Nihongi, while he could not take the chakra for himself passively, he could claim it if he made contact with the water. This made it so Nihongi was harder to defeat by emptying his chakra reserves. With his left eye, Nihongi possessed the power of Ryūjin. This power allowed Nihongi to shape and control the waters of Watatsumi. As such, Nihongi could form swords of the water to slash through targets as a weapon, while also maintaining the power to absorb the chakra. Further, as he had to be in contact with the water to take the chakra it absorbed, this allowed Nihongi to gain the chakra nearly instantly. Further, Nihongi could change the form of his water. That is to say, he could form ice or vapor from this technique. Using the vapor, Nihongi could form a field of mist that absorbs chakra and blinds those in the field of the mist from it growing brighter with excess chakra. He could also form ice weaponry, which he does often to make projectile weapons that remain in the foe to continue to gather chakra and grow harder the more chakra they possess. For his skill with these abilities, Nihongi was known as . Nihongi could also seal these powers with the usage of Transcription Seal: Watatsumi and Transcription Seal: Ryūjin. He did this by sealing the abilities in his own eyes, so that after Kojiki transplanted them to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, they would be set off on the sight of Kojiki's original eyes to submerge them and have the water freeze to cut the eyes to shreds as to protect his brother and prevent the eyes from falling into the wrong hands. With the power of his eyes together, Nihongi could access the power of Susanoo. With Susanoo, Nihongi could form his chakra into a orange chakra avatar and spectral warrior that forms in various stages. Nihongi could form a simple ribcage that wrapped around him as a defense. However, he could make it sprout arms to add some offensive ability. The skeletalSusanoo forms a large orange chakra skeleton that has four sets of arms with horns on its head. The humanoid stage forms flesh over the construct, as well as being the last stage of the Susanoo Nihongi has been known to use. The strength and power is far greater than Nihongi's and it grows with each stage of Susanoo. Along with this power, Susanoo can form different weapons as well. Nihongi could conjure a sword, typically in the shape of a . However, the strongest attack his Susanoo had was the Yasaka Magatama. With this, Nihongi could form a long string of beads to launch as if they were shuriken. However, upon impact, it violently explodes in a manner somewhat similar to that of a Tailed Beast Ball. Nihongi could also use Ryūjin through Susanoo to form enhanced water-based weaponry for the construct. Nihongi was most commonly seen using it to form a large sword of chakra-eating ice, using it to cut down those he had to, as well as large summoning animals. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Chakra and Physical Prowess Intelligence Legacy Trivia *Nihongi's name is derived from an alternative name for the , the second oldest book on classical Japanese history and myths, and translates to "Japanese Chronicles" (日本紀). Quotes *''"I will be an agent of change in this world. The are returning, but the will not. If my death can help it disappear once and for all, so be it."'' *''"Whatever you do, enjoy it to the fullest."'' * (Final words) "I have no regrets. My death will help prevent and change your views, dear brother, I am confident in this." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased